


Cigerettes and Erotic Moaning

by GuitarDreamsForLeslie



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuitarDreamsForLeslie/pseuds/GuitarDreamsForLeslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon's having a hard time in school and Alex is there to help hime though it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigerettes and Erotic Moaning

Alex cupped water from the running tap and quickly splashed it on his face trying to wake himself up. He has fairly disappointed at still being tired after drinking two coffees with his lunch. Maybe they just needed to kick in a little, he hoped.  
It had been particularly boring that day and yet Alex had somehow survived without bunking off for a fag at all, he was practically gasping for one. He kicked the tip of his shoe on the ground and held on to the sink tightly thinking of what to next. He’d leave school, go to his nearest record shop for a bit, go home and play bass. He had promised his parents he would cook tea tonight so he would have to fit that into his schedule as well, and he had no idea what to cook either but Alex was the kind of person that could whip out food from tin air so that wouldn’t be a problem for him anyway.  
He was the only one in the boys bathroom as far as he was concerned and it was silent apart from the small buzz of a wall fan. He stayed close to the sink to avoid becoming any closer to the terrible smelling urinal next to the stalls. He slipped out his packet of cigerettes and pulled one out and twirled it between his fingers. He wasn’t going to smoke inside again after being caught last time, he would have died if he had have to have left the school and have had to left St. Hopes. Damon was also so pissed at Alex after that.  
“Think of all the kids that were getting all that second hand smoke!” Damon spat back at any defence Alex had and of course Damon was right. He regretted doing it but would never admit that to him, in a struggle of dominance in the pair he never wanted to beg Damon for forgiveness. No matter how much they both unknowingly to each other wanted for Alex to be at his knees.  
Damon had eventually let it go when Alex stopped smoking. Only for two months. Then he was teasing Alex for ‘goin’ back on the sly’.  
He kept on twirling the cig between his fingers carefully trying to make it spin for as long as possible without dropping it. Damon had been quite the entertainer in lesson, the only reason Alex stayed tuned in was to hear Damon’s witty remarks from the other side of the room, followed by a goofy smile and a cheeky wink directed straight at Alex. Even though another girl in Alex’s direction giggled and blushed he knew that was for him and gave a smirk back to his entertainer. Alex knew a billion times more the details of Damon’s face than he knew about anything in maths, he just found it a shame that he couldn’t do an exam on him instead.  
Alex smiled at the thought of Damon, not just for the remarks or his loveable face but just in general thought of him. He decided not to smoke many today, maybe just one or two. They’d always be waiting for him tomorrow.  
He picked out his packet in his pocket yet again and clicked it open. The packet was only half full so he went to pop the cig popped straight back in the packet.  
Just as the hollow sound of the cigarette hitting the cardboard insides, a low moan filled the bathroom, coming from one of the end stalls. It started off quietly like a whimper and grew into a deep growl. It didn’t stop. It was quite awkward for Alex after only just discovering wasn’t alone in the bathroom. He had expected most people had gone home as school had ended and most would scramble out of the gates like their life depended on it. They must have also have thought the same. The sounds escalated quickly with deep panting and Alex wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible before he got serious trauma from it, so slung his bag on his shoulder and started rushing as fast as he could without making any noticeable noise.  
“Aaaa” the growl continued still unaware. “aaaall… Alex” the voice lowly called out again. Alex dropped his packet in shock. The box smacked the ground and bounced open scattering the cigs everywhere.  
“Shit” Alex exclaimed swiftly dropping to the floor picking up every fag he could see in clear view. Shit! He also thought in his head a thousand times over, he definitely should have not have said anything. He didn’t want anyone knowing he was in here; ever. The thought of all of this twisted his head; he’d have hated to have thought what the other man was thinking. Shit! And he probably recognised his voice and knows he was in here. Shit! Shit shitshitshit.  
The room had gone back to being completely silent again, like both parties present had stopped breathing. Alex scrambled further to pick up the remaining cigs and stuffed them in his pockets and made a short dash to the door.  
Alex laid his body flat against the wall of the corridor. All he could think of was still repeatedly saying shit in his head. He knocked the back of his head on the wall took some deep breaths in the empty corridor and then left and headed directly home.

**Author's Note:**

> i can give basically no garantee that i will ever finish this but i will try.  
> This is a work of fiction and I do not own Damon albarn, Alex James or Blur.


End file.
